Medo
by Kik-chan
Summary: Ela tem medo. Medo ateh mesmo de se apaixonar...   Song Fic!


**Medo**

_Por Kik-chan_

Nota: "..." /_ exemplo _– pensamento.

- Ah, pára com isso... – dizia, envergonhada.

- Mas tem pessoas que te valorizam, como eu! – diz o garoto.

- Rs, pára!

- Afinal, nós nos casamos, não é?

- Sério?! Não lembro disso!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nossa, como ele te dá mole, miga!

- É, ele manda muuuitas indiretas!

- Ah, parem com isso, ele é só um amigo!

- Rs, todo menino que mostra interesse por você é "só um amigo" para você, né Kagome? Aliás, qualquer menino que você conhece, né?!

- Sango! – a outra menina cutuca, como que para que ela parasse de falar.

- ... – Kagome fica em silêncio. – Sabe, eu cheguei a uma conclusão.

- O que? – diz Rin.

- Eu não consigo me apaixonar.

"Não depois dele..."

_**Justo quando está ficando bom**_

_**Eu lentamente começo a congelar**_

_**Justo quando está parecendo real, eu coloco meu coração para dormir**_

_**É a lembrança que eu posso ver**_

_**Então esse medo chega**_

_**Entenda que eu não tenho a intenção**_

_**De afastar você de mim**_

****

**- **Kagome... Não fala assim... – diz Rin, tentando consolar a amiga.

- Relaxa. Essa sou eu...

- Viu o que você fez?! – diz Rin para Sango.

- Er.. Desculpa amiga, não era a intenção te magoar...

- Não, magina Sango. Bom, vou para casa... Tchau! – Abre aquele sorriso forçado, mais uma vez.

- Tchau... – respondem, desapontadas.

"O que aconteceu comigo?" – pensava no caminho de casa.

_Por que não consigo olhar de outra forma para um menino?_

_Por que não me permito, nem sequer, me iludir por alguém?_

_Porque você... _

_Você não passou de uma linda e doce ilusão._

_Uma doce ilusão para mim..._

_**Por que eu tenho tanto medo de cair e perder meu coração de novo?**_

_**Eu não sei, eu não consigo entender o que acontece comigo**_

_**Por que eu tenho tanto medo de sofrer e perder a cabeça de novo?**_

_**Eu não sei, eu não consigo entender o que acontece comigo**_

****

"Devo sentir culpa?"

_Devo me sentir mal novamente por dizer "não"?_

_Por dizer "não" novamente para mim mesma?_

_**Você tem um jeito de me aliviar de mim mesma**_

_**Eu não posso ficar, mas não posso partir**_

_**Eu sou meu pior inimigo**_

_**Por favor entenda que não é você, é o que eu faço**_

_**Bem quando estou prestes a correr, eu percebo o que me tornei**_

****

"O que aconteceu comigo, afinal?"

_Estou presa a você? Não consegui me libertar? Faz tanto tempo..._

_Meu coração acelera e sempre respondo não..._

_E ao que chego?_

_Medo. _

_Sim. Eu tenho medo._

_Medo de me envolver._

_Medo de me iludir._

_Medo de me apaixonar._

_**Por que eu tenho tanto medo de cair e perder meu coração de novo?**_

_**Eu não sei, eu não consigo entender o que acontece comigo**_

_**Por que eu tenho tanto medo de sofrer e perder a cabeça de novo?**_

_**Eu não sei, eu não consigo entender o que acontece comigo**_

****

Olha para o céu. Um vento frio sopra. Estava prestes a chover.

_**Agora eu me pergunto o que você pensa de mim**_

_**Não sei porque eu sofro tão facilmente**_

_**Todos os meus medos estão armados me cercando**_

_**Eu não consigo dormir**_

_**Eu fico correndo em círculos ao seu redor**_

_**Você é a armadilha em que eu quero cair?**_

****

Um pingo de água cai sobre seu rosto. Começa a chover. Pára de andar. Larga a bolsa no chão. E respira. Finalmente respira. Calmamente, lentamente e profundamente. Sentia que queria estar assim para sempre, bem. Mas sabia que talvez nunca deixaria esse medo para trás.

_**Por que eu tenho tanto medo de cair e perder meu coração de novo?**_

_**Eu não sei, eu não consigo entender o que acontece comigo**_

_**Por que eu tenho tanto medo de sofrer e perder a cabeça de novo?**_

_**Eu não sei, eu não consigo entender o que acontece comigo**_

****

_Tenho medo de sentir o que senti por você novamente, InuYasha._

Fim

Oiii, gente!

Surgiu inspiração e saiu isso! Eu gostei, pessoalmente. Consegui passar a idéia que queria...

Espero que vocês tenham gostado também!

Usei a musica "Afraid", da Vanessa Hudgens. Claro, a tradução, hehehe..

Beijo especial para a Sangozinha – que aprovou minha fic, e soh por isso ela esta aqui!

Kissus e espero que tenham gostado, de verdade!

Ah, e para quem lê "Proibido Gostar?", jah aviso que comecei o capitulo 8 e que, com as férias, escreverei muito mais, assim espero!

Fui!

_Kik-chan_


End file.
